Separation
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /HanChul/ Biarlah malam ini menjadi saat kita saling menunjukkan bahwa kita memang mencintai satu sama lain. Karena esok, adalah saat kita kembali kepada realitas yang menyesakkan./ONESHOT/DLDR.


—**Separation—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: ONESHOT**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: HanChul (Hangeng x Heechul)**

**Genre: Romance – Angst – Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Inspired by YUI – Separation, JYJ – Found You**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, OOC, semi-historical, typos, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Setting: Past (Korean War) – Present**

**.**

**.**

_**-0-**_

_Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah dari sepasang kekasih yang terpisah._

_Dua orang yang terpaksa harus mengesampingkan cinta mereka untuk pengabdian kepada tanah kelahiran._

_Sebuah kisah yang tidak akan berakhir bahagia di masa itu, namun—_

_._

_._

—_siapa yang tahu dengan apa yang terjadi di masa depan nanti?_

—**Tahun 1951—**

Seorang _namja_ jangkung melangkahkan kakinya perlahan melintasi jalanan kota yang baginya lebih terlihat seperti sebuah kota mati. Tidak ada kehidupan di tanah ini—atau setidaknya hanya di perbatasan ini saja tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kecuali mungkin penjaga-penjaga perbatasan yang berlalu lalang untuk bersiaga mengantisipasi adanya serangan dari selatan.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri perbatasan antara wilayah utara dan selatan. Sesekali ditendangnya perlahan puing-puing bangunan yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia menghela nafas dengan berat. Sepanjang ia menyusuri daerah perbatasan ini, tak ditemuinya sedikitpun tempat yang agak sepi. Padahal sejak tadi ia tengah mencari tempat yang sekiranya bisa membuatnya untuk menenangkan diri.

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Kelihatannya percuma saja ia terus menyusuri wilayah perbatasan ini—yang ia tidak tahu sampai mana akan berujung. Kembali ke markas pasukan Republik Rakyat China pun bukan pilihan yang tepat, mengingat seberapa berisiknya tempat itu saat ini. Yang ada kalau ia berniat untuk kembali saat ini, ia malah semakin _stress_.

Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke daerah di sekitarnya. Matanya nanar melihat reruntuhan bangunan yang teronggok di hadapannya. Miris, jujur saja. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun perang perebutan wilayah ini terjadi, namun belum ada tanda-tanda kalau ini akan segera berakhir. Harusnya ini hanya menjadi masalah bagi Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan, namun salahkan pemimpin negara-negara komunis itu yang malah memberikan bantuan pada Korea yang terletak di utara itu hingga akhirnya dirinya pun ikut terseret dalam perang yang sebenarnya sangat dibencinya.

Perang yang sudah membuatnya jauh dari keluarganya, teman-temannya, orang-orang yang dikenalnya, dan terlebih lagi… membuatnya harus terpisah dengan kekasihnya.

Bukan, bukan karena mereka sudah tidak saling mencintai lagi, karena kenyataannya mereka benar-benar pasangan yang tidak akan terpisahkan—seharusnya. Kembali lagi, salahkan perang ini. Ia membencinya. Kalau saja tidak ada peraturan yang mengharuskan para pria untuk mengabdi pada negaranya—dengan cara seperti ini—sudah dipastikan kalau ia tidak perlu membahayakan dirinya dan bisa pergi bersama kekasihnya jauh dari tempat ini.

Ia sontak menghentikan pikirannya itu. Tidak, itu mustahil. Ia tahu itu. Karena sama sepertinya yang punya kewajiban untuk mengabdi pada negara, orang itu juga punya kewajiban yang sama dengannya. Namun yang jadi perbedaan dengannya adalah, ia, Tan Hangeng, mengabdi pada Republik Rakyat China—

—sementara kekasihnya, Kim Heechul, adalah salah satu dari anggota pasukan Korea Selatan.

Dan sudah jelas… kini mereka berada di pihak yang berseberangan.

-0-

"Aish, kalau seperti ini terus aku hanya akan menghabiskan waktuku berjalan untuk menyingkirkan puing-puing tidak jelas ini. Tahu begini, aku tadi diam saja di tenda—_ani_, kalau aku diam terus di sana aku malah tidak akan bisa tenang…"

_Namja _cantik itu masih terus berjalan—dengan sangat perlahan tentunya, karena beberapa kali ia harus menyingkirkan bebatuan-bebatuan yang diperkirakannya berasal dari bangunan-bangunan yang runtuh akibat serangan-serangan tadi siang. Bukan tanpa alasan ia berkeliaran di daerah perbatasan seperti ini, karena sebenarnya tujuannya adalah untuk menenangkan pikirannya sekaligus juga… yah, untuk mencari udara segar, walau ia ragu di medan perang seperti ini udara segar bisa ia dapatkan. Adanya juga ia merasa mual karena penciumannya sekarang-sekarang ini jadi akrab dengan bau mesiu dan bau amis darah.

Ia menarik nafasnya dalam. Jujur saja, ia membenci dirinya sekarang ini. Dulu, ia selalu mengatakan kalau ia membenci perang. Namun lihat sekarang, ia kini malah terlibat dengan sesuatu yang sangat dibencinya ini. Munafik, _eoh_? Yah, ia tidak peduli kalau ada orang yang berkata seperti itu padanya, karena ia sendiri mengakuinya. Kalau saja ada peraturan dimana setiap _namja_ di negara ini tidak diharuskan untuk mengikuti perang, mungkin ia akan dengan senang hati menciumi si pembuat peraturan.

Namun, ia sadar kalau berharap hal seperti itu mustahil. Di masa sekarang ini, dimana perang adalah suatu hal yang biasa—entah itu untuk melebarkan wilayah kekuasaan, membuktikan kekuatan militer, atau untuk mempertahankan wilayah—tanpa ada peraturan tertulis yang mengikat, sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk para pria menjadi abdi negara dengan turut serta dalam peperangan—yang katanya—untuk mempertahankan wilayah Korea Selatan dari intervensi komunis.

Terkutuklah siapapun yang sudah menciptakan perang ini. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan semua keluarganya dalam perang yang menyedihkan ini, kini ia harus berpisah dengan orang yang dicintainya pula.

Ditendangnya sebuah batu di hadapannya—yang sudah jelas menghalangi langkahnya—dengan agak keras, tidak menghiraukan kalau itu bisa saja mengenai seseorang. Ayolah, ia sudah berjalan sekitar dua puluh menit dan tidak ditemuinya satu manusia pun dalam perjalanan tak tentu arahnya, jadi ia tidak khawatir kalau hasil tendangannya itu akan mengenai seseorang—

"_Aww_!—" _Pluk..._

—atau tidak.

Heechul membulatkan matanya mendengar suara seseorang yang mengaduh karena lemparan batunya—mungkin. Ada seseorang yang berada dalam posisi yang sangat dekat dengannya. Spontan ia langsung mengambil _rifle_ yang ia sampirkan di pundak kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke depan. Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke sekitarnya dengan tatapan tajam. Bersikap waspada, karena ia tidak tahu siapa orang yang berada di dekatnya itu. Entah itu temannya sendiri atau mungkin musuhnya. Satu tahun berada di medan perang membuatnya memiliki tingkat kewaspadaan yang cukup tinggi terhadap keadaan di sekitarnya.

_Srekk_. _Tap... tap..._

Suara langkah kaki perlahan mendekatinya, membuat Heechul semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada _rifle_nya. Telunjuknya bersiap untuk menarik pelatuknya, jika yang datang itu memang musuhnya.

Dekat dan semakin dekat. Heechul menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Khawatir dengan keadaan ini sebenarnya. Bagaimana kalau orang itu ternyata memang musuhnya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata orang itu tidak sendiri? Sudah jelas ia yang akan kalah—atau bahkan yang lebih buruk lagi adalah ia akan mati sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang, ketika didengarnya suara langkah kaki itu semakin jelas terdengar. Dan di tengah keremangan cahaya yang temaram, ketika wujud si pemilik langkah itu mulai terlihat, ia pun langsung membulatkan matanya—berharap kalau apa yang ada di hadapannya itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi semata atau semacam ilusi optik saja.

"Han...nie...?"

Seorang _namja_ yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya—dengan sangat perlahan—pun hanya bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Ia yang juga sama mengokang _rifle _seperti dirinya hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya ke arah _namja_ berwajah cantik layaknya seorang _yeoja_ di hadapannya.

"Chullie...?"

Heechul menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget, namun sedetik kemudian ia pun langsung memasang wajah datarnya, berusaha menutupi perasaannya sendiri. Antara senang, marah, dan... miris. Terutama sekali ketika ia melihat _outfit_ yang dikenakan oleh orang di hadapannya—orang yang sampai saat ini selalu ia cintai. Seragam militer pasukan Republik Rakyat China—berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya dengan seragam pasukan Korea Selatan yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Langkah _namja_ jangkung tersebut terhenti tepat sekitar dua meter dari Heechul. Keduanya masih sama-sama mengarahkan _rifle_nya ke depannya, walau genggamannya sendiri sudah melonggar. Yah, hanya berjaga-jaga saja kalau-kalau ada tentara lainnya di sekitar mereka, karena entah karena telepati atau karena rasa percaya itu sebenarnya masih ada, mereka sama-sama yakin kalau orang di hadapan mereka itu bukan orang yang akan membahayakan mereka.

Tak ada kata terucap layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Seolah keduanya tidak pernah saling mengenal—atau bahkan pernah mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penuh cinta pada pasangannya masing-masing. Kekasih, rasanya itu hanya sebuah kata semu yang menggambarkan betapa menyedihkannya hubungan mereka selama ini. Terpisah bukan karena perbedaan pendapat, lebih karena sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat klise. Perbedaan bahasa, bangsa—dan terlebih lagi perbedaan pada siapa mereka berpihak saat ini. Di zaman dimana setiap negara berperang seperti melakukan sebuah permainan ini, perbedaan asal negara jelas menjadi masalah dalam setiap pergaulan. Tak masalah kalau mereka berasal dari negara-negara yang menjadi sekutu negara asalnya. Yang jadi masalah justru kalau mereka berasal dari negara-negara netral atau bahkan negara musuh.

Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi bagaimana sulitnya hubungan ia dan—mantan—kekasihnya itu dengan status ia sebagai warga negara Korea Selatan dan orang itu warga negara Republik Rakyat China. Siapapun tahu kalau China berhubungan sangat baik dengan Russia dan Korea Selatan berhubungan baik dengan Amerika. Dan siapapun tahu kalau Russia dan Amerika sedang dilanda perang dingin saat ini, yang artinya otomatis membuat hubungan Korea Selatan dan China yang awalnya baik menjadi agak buruk—dan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi sangat sulit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Heechul-_ah_?" tanya _namja_ itu—dengan datar. Bukan, bukan karena ia kini membencinya. Bukankah sudah ia jelaskan kalau sebenarnya ia masih mencintainya—walau sebenarnya cinta yang mereka miliki itu tidak sepenuhnya benar mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama _namja_.

Heechul agak tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu—walau masih ia tutupi dengan wajah datarnya. Benar, sudah seharusnya ia sadar akan hal ini sejak lama. Bahwa ketika mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka satu tahun yang lalu—ketika perang antara utara dan selatan meletus—sudah tidak ada lagi jalan bagi mereka untuk kembali ke mengulang masa lalu yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka.

…

"_Ya! China oleng, mau sampai kapan kau diam di atas pohon begitu? Mau bersaing dengan kera-kera di atas sana, _eoh_?"_

_Seorang _namja_ dengan wajah cantik layaknya seorang _yeoja_—yang hampir saja disangka _yeoja_ kalau saja orang-orang yang bertemu dengannya tidak melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya—tengah menatap seorang _namja_ jangkung dengan tatapan kesal. Ayolah, mereka sepasang kekasih yang terpisah oleh batas negara—dan tentu saja jarang bertemu, tapi sang kekasih yang tumben-tumbennya punya waktu luang untuk mengunjunginya malah menghabiskan waktunya di atas pohon besar hanya untuk... tidur. _Mwo_? Yang benar saja, memangnya tempatnya itu adalah tempat peristirahatan apa?_

"_Hannie_ chagiya_, kalau kau tidak turun sekarang juga, kita putus!" Sebuah kalimat meluncur dari sang _namja _cantik. Pendek namun berakibat sangat fatal bagi sang kekasih—_

"MWO!" _BRUUUKKK!_

—_benar kan?_

_Beruntung bagi sang _namja China_ karena jarak ia terjatuh ke tanah hanya sekitar dua atau tiga meter, hingga tidak menimbulkan cedera yang cukup berarti baginya. Yah, bahkan sebenarnya diragukan kalaupun ia benar-benar cedera, ia akan merasa sakit mengingat sebenarnya ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting—baginya._

_Ia bangkit dari posisi jatuh yang terlihat tidak elit itu, walau sebenarnya tidak mengurangi pesona ketampanannya. Ditatapnya sang kekasih yang kini tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan raut wajah yang kusut._

"_Kau bercanda kan?"_

"_Akan jadi serius kalau kau benar-benar tidak turun dari atas sana. Kau ini mau bersaing dengan kera-kera di atas sana atau bertemu denganku sih? Dasar _China babo..."

_Sang _namja China_ hanya bisa tertawa. Sudah biasa baginya melihat sang kekasih yang memang bermulut tajam ini mengatainya dengan agak kasar, karena baginya itu merupakan bukti kalau sebenarnya _namja_ itu mencintainya, hanya saja seorang Kim Heechul memang terlalu _tsundere_ untuk sekedar menunjukkan apa yang ada dalam hatinya._

_Dibersihkannya dedaunan kering yang menempel di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, kemudian dihampirinya sang kekasih—yang masih setia memasang wajah kusutnya._

"_Haha... _mian..._ aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja cuaca begini memang cocok untuk menenangkan diri begitu..."_

_Heechul masih tetap memasang wajah kusutnya yang terlihat semakin kusut. Melihat hal ini sang _namja China _menghela nafasnya, kemudian dipeluknya tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu, membuat Heechul langsung membulatkan matanya._

"_Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, _China _oleng!"_

Namja _jangkung tersebut hanya tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau masih marah aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukanku…"_

"Mwo_!"_

"_Yah, walau sebenarnya raut wajah marahmu itu membuatmu ratusan kali lebih manis…"_

_Rona merah merambat wajah putih Heechul. __Dipukulnya perlahan dada sang _namja China_. "Tch, sejak kapan kau jadi hobi menggombal begini?"_

"_Sejak aku kenal dan jatuh cinta dengan seorang Kim Heechul…"_

"_Ya—Hmph!"_

_Heechul yang ingin melontarkan kalimat protes pada _namja _di hadapannya ini langsung membulatkan matanya ketika bibirnya dikunci oleh sesuatu. Sang _namja China _hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk sekedar memperdalam ciumannya. Terus bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia melepas ciuman tersebut._

_Kini bukan hanya semburat merah muda yang terlihat di wajah putih Kim Heechul, tapi sudah bertransformasi menjadi merah sepenuhnya._

"_YA! TAN HANKYUNG, JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENCIUMKU DI LUAR RUMAH BEGINI!"_

_Dan tak mereka sadari kalau itu adalah saat terakhir mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang terasa indah._

…

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan—hampir tidak terlihat, berusaha mengenyahkan bayang-bayang masa lalu yang kembali menghantui pikirannya. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir, sama seperti hubungan sekutu antara Amerika dan Rusia. Tak akan ada lagi saat-saat indah yang akan mereka lalui bersama lagi—walau ia tidak menyangkal kalau rasa cinta itu sebenarnya masih ada. Hanya saja, ternyata benar kata orang kalau cinta pertama itu memang sulit dan berat untuk dilupakan.

Ia mengeluarkan seringainya—lebih terkesan karena miris. Ternyata jauh di dalam hatinya ia masih berharap akan ada keajaiban bagi hubungan mereka.

"Pertanyaan sama juga kuajukan untukmu... Hankyung-_ssi_. Ini perbatasan, apa yang kau harapkan dari tempat ini di tengah malam seperti ini? Mencari kematianmu, atau menjadi sang dewa kematian itu sendiri?"

…

_Keduanya berdiri berhadapan. Di tengah tanah lapang yang dulu mempertemukan mereka dan menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta dalam hati mereka. Pun tempat yang sama dimana mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan kini di tempat yang sama pula mereka mengakhirinya._

_Bukan karena tak ada lagi cinta di antara keduanya, karena nyatanya perasaan itu terus tumbuh tanpa bisa mereka cegah. Lebih karena perbedaan akan banyak hal yang membuat mereka terpaksa harus berpisah._

_Tak ada kata terucap, karena tanpa untaian kata-kata pun mereka tahu kalau ini sudah berakhir._

_Sang _namja China_ berbalik pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih karena tuntutan negara. Meninggalkan sang kekasih yang kini berada di pihak yang bersebrangan dengannya._

_Sang _namja _berwajah rupawan itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian kekasihnya dengan tatapan sendu. Tak ada niat untuk menghentikannya, karena ia tak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk melakukannya. Ia jatuh terduduk dan kepalanya sontak tertunduk. Perlahan tak disadarinya, setetes air mata mengalir dari kedua pipinya, pun dengan _namja _yang pergi meninggalkannya._

_Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Biarkan hujan ini menutupi kesedihan mereka walau sebenarnya rasa sakit itu tidak akan pernah hilang bahkan hanya dengan kematian sekalipun._

_..._

"Hmph... haha... masih tidak berubah juga ya gaya bicaramu itu…" Hangeng menurunkan _rifle_nya yang sedari tadi ia siagakan, yakin kalau tidak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka saat ini.

Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan reaksinya. Ia kembali mengeratkan genggamannya pada _rifle_nya. "Kau menurunkan pengamananmu. Tidak takut aku akan menembak kepalamu?"

"Seperti kau bisa melakukannya saja…"

Hangeng melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Heechul dengan tenang. Seolah menganggap _rifle_ yang teracung ke arahnya itu hanyalah mainan anak kecil belaka.

Heechul mengarahkan jarinya ke arah pelatuk dan bersiaga untuk setidaknya ia bisa menarik pelatuknya dengan cepat—walau ia berharap untuk tidak benar-benar melakukannya.

"Kalau kau memang mau menembakku, sudah sejak tadi kau melakukannya kan?"

Hangeng meletakkan tangannya di atas _rifle _yang teracung padanya itu lalu menurunkannya. "Kau tahu, kau mungkin terlihat lebih tampan dengan penampilanmu sekarang, tapi dengan _rifle_ yang ada di tanganmu ini, malah jadi tidak cocok... Simpan benda ini karena aku sedang tidak ada niat untuk melakukan kekerasan. Lagipula benda ini jauh lebih berguna untukmu jika kau menggunakannya untuk situasi lain."

Heechul semakin mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan _namja_ China tersebut. Sejak kapan orang yang dulu pernah dikenalnya selalu berbicara lembut kini malah terlihat agak menakutkan? Ternyata ia memang tidak mengenal baik mantan kekasihnya itu.

Merasa tak ada gunanya juga ia terus menodongkan _rifle_nya itu, ia menurunkannya perlahan—walau tetap ia tidak menurunkan sedikitpun tingkat kewaspadaannya. Siapa tahu kan ada orang lain—entah itu teman atau musuh—yang datang ke tempat mereka berada ini, mengingat siapapun bisa dengan mudahnya menemukan tempat ini.

Hangeng menyunggingkan senyumnya. "_Good_..."

Heechul mendengus perlahan mendengarnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan reaksi lainnya, dirasakannya sepasang tangan merengkuh tubuhnya erat.

"Aa..."

Masih berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi padanya, Heechul bahkan sulit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Ayolah, padahal _namja_ di hadapannya ini tadi sudah bersikap agak sinis padanya, kenapa sekarang ia malah memeluknya?

Heechul menggigit bibirnya. Ia diam, memutuskan untuk tidak bergerak sedikit pun walau sebenarnya jauh dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali membalas pelukannya itu. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh melakukan itu, karena itu hanya akan membuat hatinya yang telah ia tutup sejak satu tahun yang lalu itu kembali terluka.

"_Bogoshippeo... Chullie-ah... jeongmal bogoshippeoyo..." _ucap Hangeng, lirih. Sulit untuk didengar sebenarnya, namun suasana yang benar-benar sepi kecuali suara binatang malam yang saling bersahutan membuatnya bisa mendengar kalimat itu.

Heechul menggigit bibirnya semakin keras, berusaha untuk menahan luapan emosinya yang hampir tak tertahankan lagi. _Hentikan... jangan buat aku kembali mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi..._

Tak disadarinya setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya, turun membasahi pipinya. Air mata yang telah lama mengering sejak hari _itu_.

Biarlah malam ini menjadi saat terakhir mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Walau tak akan lagi ada senyum yang menyertai mereka kini. Walau air mata yang justru menghiasi pertemuan setelah sekian lama terpisah ini. Walau tanpa kata sekalipun yang menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ini, karena tanpa semua itu cinta mereka adalah nyata.

Benar, biarlah malam ini menjadi saksi bahwa mereka memang masih saling mencintai, karena esok adalah saat yang akan mengembalikan mereka kepada status mereka yang sebenarnya. Musuh.

Dan sepenggal malam itu, dilewati oleh keduanya tanpa kata terucap sedikit pun.

.

.

Suara tembakan dan ledakan granat yang memekakkan telinga terdengar memenuhi langit semenanjung Korea. Selatan melempar serangan, utara membalasnya lebih parah lagi. Terus bergantian saling balas-membalas serangan. Harusnya ini hanya permasalahan antara dua Korea yang terpisah oleh semenanjung saja, namun kelihatannya negara lain sedang tidak ada kerjaan hingga akhirnya mereka turut terlibat dalam perang yang sebenarnya tidak usah terjadi ini.

Hangeng menghela nafas dengan berat. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat _rifle_ miliknya, namun tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk mengarahkannya pada apapun di hadapannya. Ia hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat baginya untuk melakukan _itu_. Sesuatu yang sudah ada dalam pikirannya sejak semalam—atau katakanlah sejak pertemuannya dengan _mantan_ kekasihnya itu.

Benar, kalau ia memang tidak bisa mengubah jalan hidupnya saat ini, biarlah ia sendiri yang menentukan bagaimana takdirnya nanti.

Dengan gerakan yang amat perlahan ia memisahkan dirinya dari kelompoknya dan bergerak menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan arah pergerakan teman-teman sepasukannya. Menyusuri jalan yang semalam ia lalui untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Tak ada sesuatu yang diharapkannya dengan melalui wilayah perbatasan ini.

Sesekali ia berlindung di balik puing-puing yang berdiri tegak, berusaha menghindari serangan-serangan yang mengarah pada tempatnya berada—sambil berharap semoga itu mengenainya tanpa sengaja.

_Srek._

Ia menajamkan pendengarannya ketika didengarnya sebuah suara, kecil namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh gendang telinganya, mendekat ke arahnya. Dieratkannya genggaman tangannya pada _rifle_ yang masing menganggur sejak tadi. Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke wilayah sekelilingnya, berusaha untuk menduga siapa sebenarnya yang tengah mendekat ke tempat ini. Kawan ataukah lawan?

_Tap... tap..._

Ia langsung membalikkan badannya ketika didengarnya langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat itu berada tepat di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat yang tak terduga, ia langsung menarik _rifle_nya dan mengarahkannya pada siapapun yang berada di belakangnya—bersiap untuk menarik pelatuknya. Namun, sebelum jari-jarinya melaksanakan tugasnya, kedua matanya telah lebih dulu membulat melihat siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

Pun tak berbeda jauh dengan seseorang yang ada di belakangnya itu. Dengan posisi yang sama, dimana ia pun turut menodongkan _rifle_nya, orang itu pun mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama dengannya. Yang membedakan hanyalah seragam yang mereka kenakan—menunjukkan kepada siapa mereka berpihak.

"Chullie...?"

"Hannie...?"

Seolah ada suatu keterikatan pikiran, keduanya secara perlahan menurunkan senjata yang dipegangnya. Entahlah, walau status mereka saat ini adalah musuh namun tak ada sedikit pun niat yang muncul dalam benak mereka untuk menyerang satu sama lain. Karena tujuan mereka berada di sini jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan perang yang tengah berkobar di sekeliling mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hangeng diam mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya itu. Tidak, ia tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk memberitahukan tujuannya berada di sini, memisahkan diri dari pasukan China lainnya.

"...bukan urusanmu..."

Heechul tersentak mendengar jawaban itu. Memang bukan urusannya, tapi kenapa orang di hadapannya mengatakannya dengan nada yang amat berat, seolah itu memang sesuatu yang tidak boleh diceritakan bahkan pada orang terdekatnya sekalipun.

"Heechul-_ah_, mau bertaruh denganku?"

"_Mwo_?"

Hangeng menghela nafasnya. Tidak, ia terlalu sulit untuk tidak mengatakannya—terutama sekali pada orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Benar, setidaknya ia harus mengatakannya—walau mungkin secara tidak langsung.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana akhir dari perang ini bagi kita?"

Heechul mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan yang sebenarnya abstrak itu baginya. Akhir? Apa yang sedang dimaksud oleh _namja_ China di hadapannya ini?

"Mau mendengar bagaimana pendapatku? Perang ini akan berakhir dengan salah satu dari kita yang akan mati..." ucap Hangeng sambil mengarahkan _rifle_nya pada Heechul.

_Namja_ cantik itu membulatkan kedua matanya. Salah satu dari mereka mati? Apa orang ini punya niat untuk membunuhnya? Kalau iya... kenapa? Bukankah mereka itu... masih saling mencintai? Walau tak ada lagi status di antara keduanya yang memperjelas hal itu? Atau hanya dia saja yang masih merasakan hal itu? Terus merasa dan berharap walau mereka sudah terpisah, tapi rasa cinta itu tetap ada? Apakah pelukannya semalam itu hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka—sebatas akting hanya untuk menyakitinya saja?

_Cklek_.

Ia tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah suara mengganggu lamunannya. Tanpa ia menoleh pada asal suara pun ia sudah bisa menebak suara apa itu. Ternyata benar… orang itu memang punya niat untuk membunuhnya—

—_wae_?

"Han—"

Dengan memasang wajah datarnya, Hangeng menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun yang muncul di wajah _oriental_nya. Satu tangannya bersiap untuk menarik pelatuk _rifle_nya—yang tentu saja masih terarah ke arah Kim Heechul.

Hangeng menarik pelatuk tersebut perlahan, seolah menanti reaksi dari orang di hadapannya. Heechul masih melotot tidak percaya—atau mungkin ia berharap kalau ini tidak benar-benar terjadi. Namun, melihat pelatuk tersebut perlahan tertarik—dan bisa dipastikan dalam beberapa detik pelurunya akan bersarang di salah satu bagian tubuhnya—ia tahu kalau ini memang kenyataan. Vivir dari sang _namja _China bergerak perlahan, seolah mengucapkan sesuatu. Dan ketika Hangeng benar-benar menariknya—

_DOOOORRRRRR!_

_BRUUUKKKK!_

_Trekk_.

Heechul jatuh terduduk—pun dengan _rifle_ miliknya yang moncongnya masih mengeluarkan asap. Sepasang iris gelapnya menatap tidak percaya ke arah objek di hadapannya—yang kini terbaring bersimbah darah. Bukan, Hangeng tidak menembakkan _rifle_nya pada dirinya sendiri, tapi... ia sendiri yang melakukannya. Gerak refleks yang dilakukannya tepat sebelum Hangeng benar-benar menarik pelatuknya justru membuat dirinya sudah melakukan hal yang benar-benar dibencinya.

Masih _shock _dengan apa yang dilakukannya, ia hanya bisa diam dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar. Air mata perlahan mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya, turun dengan deras melalui pipinya. Ia benar-benar melakukannya. Ditatapnya tubuh bersimbah darah yang berada tepat beberapa meter di hadapannya, berharap kalau ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi dan ia akan segera terbangun. Tidak, ia memang ingin mengakhiri ini, namun bukan dengan kematian dari orang yang dicintainya itu. Tidak, tidak, ia justru ingin mengakhiri ini dengan… kematian dirinya sendiri—tunggu, atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya mereka memang merencanakan hal yang serupa? Menjadikan dirinya sendiri korban, asalkan yang lain bisa menikmati hidupnya.

"Han…nie… jangan bercanda… ini… ini bohong kan? Jangan… katakan kalau kau... sengaja melakukan ini? Sengaja membiarkan aku membunuhmu...?"

Heechul menundukkan badannya hingga posisinya terlihat seperti menyembah, berusaha untuk menahan semua emosi yang saat ini memenuhi kepalanya. Kembali teringat kalimatnya dulu ketika mereka berpisah karena tugas yang menanti mereka—sama dengan gerak bibir yang dibacanya sebelum Hangeng akan menembaknya tadi. Benar, kenapa ia bodoh? Harusnya ia tahu kalau kalimat itu memang ditujukan bukan karena dirinya yang akan mati, tapi karena orang itulah yang pergi.

'_Zaijian, Kim Heechul...'_

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

_Perpisahan, yang mungkin bukan sebuah akhir._

_Ini adalah awal mula dari segalanya._

_Ketika kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya menyapa mereka yang tersakiti—_

_._

—**Seoul, 2012—**

"Argh, _oemma_, aku pergi sekarang!" Seorang _namja_ dengan wajah yang mirip dengan _yeoja_ itu bergegas menggunakan sepatunya dan berlari keluar rumah, mengabaikan panggilan dari adik laki-lakinya yang menyuruhnya untuk sarapan.

Ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting daripada sarapan. Kuliahnya. Kalau saja tidak ada pemberitahuan pergantian jadwal menjadi lebih pagi, ia tidak akan seburu-buru ini—dan tentu saja masih menikmati ritual pagi harinya.

Berusaha untuk mencapai halte bus yang berdiri beberapa blok lagi, ia semakin mempercepat larinya. Kalau ia tidak mengejar bus yang biasanya berangkat lima menit lagi itu, maka ia harus menunggu bus lain yang datang lima belas menit lagi, dan ITU sama saja artinya dengan ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk kuliah.

Namun, hanya terfokus pada halte bus, membuatnya tidak memperhatikan langkahnya—ah, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya, karena—

_BRUUGGHH!_

"Awww…."

—ia malah menabrak seseorang ketika hendak berbelok ke kanan.

"Aish, kalau begini aku memang sudah telat..."

"_Duibuqi_..."

"Eh...?" _Namja _cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya ketika didengarnya sebuah suara mengucapkan satu kata yang terdengar asing di telinganya. Dilihatnya seorang _namja_ tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aa... _mianhae, gwaenchana_?"

Lagi, _namja _jangkung itu mengulangi ucapannya—sepertinya—kali ini dalam bahasa yang dimengertinya. _Namja _cantik itu masih menatap _namja_ jangkung tersebut, membuat si objek yang ditatapnya itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"_Anou..._ _gwaenchana_?" Tanya _namja _itu sekali lagi, berharap mendapat respon dari _namja_ yang menurutnya cantik itu—bukannya ditatap dengan wajah bengong seperti ini.

Sang _namja_ cantik tersentak, buru-buru ia berdiri sambil merapikan pakaiannya dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel. Kelihatannya ia sudah melupakan kekhawatiran akan dirinya yang telat kuliah, karena nyatanya ia malah menemukan kegiatan lain yang menarik. Mengamati _namja _di hadapannya yang kelihatannya bukan orang Korea.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sang _namja _cantik, membuat si _namja _jangkung hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua iris gelapnya.

"_Mwo_?"

"Ya! Tinggal sebutkan saja namamu, apa susahnya sih? Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena bertabrakan begini!"

_Kenapa rasanya jadi seperti aku yang menabraknya? Sudah jelas kalau orang ini yang menabrakku kan? _Batin sang _namja _jangkung—_facepalm_.

"Ya! Kau tidak tuli kan? Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Ha…hangeng…_imnida_…"

"Oke, Hankyung-_ah_…"

"_Mwo_? Hankyung?"

"Namamu terlalu sulit untuk kuucapkan dengan lidahku, _babo_. Kau bukan orang Korea kan?"

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya—kelihatannya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah diucapkan oleh makhluk ajaib di hadapannya ini.

"Kim Heechul _imnida_..."

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, pertemuan tak disengaja ini adalah buah dari pengorbanan mereka di kehidupan yang dulu, dan awal dari kebahagiaan yang menanti mereka.

_._

—_walau tak ada lagi memori akan kisah mereka sebelumnya._

_._

_._

_Should I end this with 'they lived happily ever after' or 'they lived happily after so many sad things happened—even though they couldn't remember it'?_

.

—**END—**

**.**

a/n: KAPAN SAYA BISA BIKIN FIC YANG BENER-BENER PENDEK SIH? ;A; Padahal tadinya ini diperkirakan paling cuma nembus 2000 kata doang, ternyata malah sampe 4000, _aigo_. =.= Okeh, tadinya saya mau bikin HanChul buat side-story Two Faced Lovers, tapi ternyata ide saya buat _couple_ ini malah yang ini. Haha… :'Da Lagian ide buat fic ini muncul sejak satu setengah bulan kemaren, Cuma sayanya aja yang males lanjutin ini. Dan, _by the way_, saya males buat riset soal nama senjata yang dipake pas Korean War mengingat otak saya udah lebih dulu diisi dengan segala perang di Irlandia dulu, jadi saya cuma pake kata _rifle _doang buat senjatanya. :p #duagh

Oke, ini _comeback_(?) fic saya setelah hiatus sebulan—_maybe_. Fic lainnya menyusul nanti. XD #hajar'ed

_So, see you on the other story~_

Btw, butuh sekuel gak?

.

_~Praise youth and it will prosper~_

_._

**Best Regards,**

—**Rin—**

**.**


End file.
